l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Isamu (OnlytheStrong)
Summary Fluff Appearance and personality Age: 22 Gender: Male Height: 5'11'' ''Weight: 191 LBs Alignment: Unaligned Appearance: Isamu wears darkened scale mail which nearly blends in with his deeply tanned skin. His eyes are a dark green, those that look closely say they carry a sadness with them. Isamu long ago shaved his head and turned to tattooing to mask his mental scars. Tribal patterns from his homeland mask his entire body. Isamu looks nearly as dangerous as he can be, with deeply defined muscles that seem to nearly be too big for his body. Background: Isamu hails from Surtyr, although few know of him even in his "home" village. His youth was spent as most human men of his region, learning from his father to both live off the land and to fight. He was young when the war came to his doorstep. Isamu watched in horror as his father was killed and his mother had far worse done to her. Watching and crying while his mother suffered unspeakable horrors, his tears turned to rage. He rushed at the attacker and clawed savagely at the Gith's face. He tore into the Gith's eyes and nose when a light flashed in his eyes then the world went black. The men of the village who were able to take up arms had managed to drive the raiding Gith's away, but the majority of the village lie in ruins. Still in his rage, he dug through the piles of dead bodies looking for the Gith he had injured. When he did not find him, he grabbed his fathers sword and shield and set out to find the raiders. Years passed before he found the Giths' who had raided his village in the region of Ea. It took most of the day to find the Gith with the scars on his face to match the wounds Isamu had inflicted several years ago. He spotted the Gith walking down the roadway, apparently staying with a small group of brethren in a tavern's rooms. From the look of the group he would be killed before he managed to strike down the Gith. Isamu waited until nearly morning, then entered the tavern. He forced his way into the room he knew belonged to the tavern keeper. Even with his sword to the tavern keeper's throat, he would not tell Isamu where the Gith was staying. He shrugged as he ran his sword across the man's throat, releasing his life onto the floor. He would find his room the old fashioned way. Taking the key's as he left, he began to search room by room. It was nearly daylight before he had found the Gith he had been looking for. He had mercilessly made sure that a dozen Gith would not be able to take up arms against anyone again. He smiled as he stood over the Gith's bed, his long search had ended. He sheathed his sword and paused for just a moment to memorize the Gith's face. Isamu raised his shield high above his head, then brought it down with full force on the Gith's nose. He left the tavern as the sun was rising. He began his new journey to wherever his feet decided to lead him. It was the same night as his mass murder that he began to see the faces of the dead every time his eyes closed. He did not feel sorry for those he had killed, but the faces brought a since of dread to him. It was as if some dark power had placed the weight of the deaths squarely on him. He still roams, carrying the weight of the dead with him as he travels. Hooks: *Pondering* Kicker: Isamu sins show more when he is in battle. Drawing his weapon changes his attitude completely, turning him into a monster. He traveled to the Jade Kingdom where he was given the title of Goryo, a vengeful spirit of the dead. Show Math Ability Scores Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Senses and Reactions Health Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 6 - Equipment 1) Attack Class Features Battlemind +2 Will Psionic Augmentation: You can augment at-will attack powers, replacing the encounter attack powers that other characters use. Power Points: You start with 2 power points. You start with 2 power points. You gain 2 additional power points at 3rd and 7th level, 1 additional power point at 13th level, and 2 additional power points at 17th, 21st, 23rd, and 27th level. Psionic Defense: Gain battlemind's demand, blurred step, and mind spike powers. Psionic Study Persistent Harrier: Gain the persistent harrier power. Blurred Speed: Shift 2 with Blurred Step. Harrying Step: Teleport instead of shift with Blurred Step. Racial Features Human Bonus Feat Bonus Trained Skill Bonus At-Will Power +1 Fort, Refl, Will +2 to one Attribute Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common + any 1 Skills Feats Blurred Speed : Shift 2 with blurred step. Harrying Step : Teleport instead of shift with blurred step. Powers Bull's Strength Renewed Focus World-Slipping Advance Battlemind's Demand Blurred Step Mind Spike Persistent Harrier Accelerating Strike Regional Benefits *Sutyr +1 to Nature, +4 to Endurance checks made to endure extreme weather conditions. Equipment Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W